Remember me: A Ninja Love story
by Nacht Prinz
Summary: Childhood friends that were separated. One is the "true" hokage, the other a genius boy. Fate tries to keep him separate, as one of them fights to remember the other.


Background: In my story, Naruto is an orphan like in the original, but Sasuke still live with Uchiha clan, they are all alive, they never died. Also, naruto was chosen to be the next Hokage, and he is only 7 years old. The fourth died, the fifth was never chosen. Because he is only a kid, Danzo is the temporary Hokage. Danzo doesn't want people to know of Naruto, so he keep him inside a palace like residence away from the village. He makes everyone in the village think that Naruto is a sick boy who cant become the hokage. At the beginning fot he story both Naruto and Sasuke are 7 and then there is a sudden time skip.

Warning: Explicit scenes in farther chapters. My writing style is manga like, so it might be confusing. BOY X BOY SasuNaru/NaruSasu.

This chapter is not very long cuz is only a background story, kinda.

* * *

Morning comes naturally for a certain Uchiha. He was currently training in the Uchiha clan training grounds, like he does every morning. Itachi, his brother, a well renown genius of the Fire country approaches him.

Itachi: " How diligent so early in the morning" He smiled and placed a hand on his younger brother shoulder.

Sasuke: "Brother!" a smiled crossed the face of the young 7 years old boy. Then a frown. "You promised brother…why didn't you came? I waited for you a whole two hours."

Itachi: Gave an apologetic look. "Gome gome, I tried to go but the team had an important mission. You know how AMBU responsibilities cut my time short"

Sasuke: "Fine. Stay today then" He insisted.

Itachi: Another apologetic look. "I can't Sasuke, I am sorry. I have other st-" Interrupted.

Sasuke: "You always have something more important to do Itachi! You always do! Always! Fine, be that way! I understand training with me is not important enough!" The young boy shouted then ran away, disappearing from his brother sight.

* * *

In the forest

Sasuke: "Always always an excuse. He only know how to make excuses…baka baka itachi" The young boy mumbled to himself while kicking a few rocks out of the way.

Suddenly he stumbled over something and fell forward, and soon was on the ground. A rock? No, it was something very soft.

Sasuke: "hng…what happened?" He rubbed the bump now on his forehead, then looked down. Beautiful ocean blue eyes stared back at him.

Naruto: "teme, how long are you going to stay there?" A frown, a husky voice, a demanding and superior tone.

Sasuke: Quickly pulls away. "Gome"

Naruto: "that wont do, my back hurts now because of you." The young boy stood up. Farther inspecting him, he was beautiful. His hair was a bright blond color that contrasted with that of his tan skin, and clear blue ocean eyes.

Sasuke: "Well, what idiot would fall sleep in this kind of place?" annoyed.

Naruto: "This place is perfect for a nap. If I recall correctly it is private property, and no one outside the royal family is allowed in this area. Also, kids shouldn't wander around alone to begin with." Wide and annoyed smirk.

Sasuke: Another frown. "You are my same age" as a matter of fact.

Naruto: "it's different. This is part of my house. Don't you know who I am? " Also as a matter of fact.

Sasuke: Silence. Realization. "are you the hok-"

Naruto: "leave, you are not welcomed" Turns to leave.

Sasuke: "it's not like I was gonna stay" Soft tears run down his face.

Naruto: Grab his hand and pulled him into a sudden hug.

Sasuke: Surprised. "W-what are you doing?"

Naruto: Place a finger on the boy lips to silence him. "Don't worry, is just you and me" A gentle smile.

Sasuke: Blush softly and hides his face in the other shoulder.

* * *

Days later.

Sasuke: Hurry through the forest, jumping from branch to branch, from tree to tree until finally reaching his destination. "Naruto?" Lands on his feet.

Naruto: Sleeping peacefully under the tree. A bit of sunlight shining upon him.

Sasuke: Smiles. Approaches him and shakes him softly. "wake up" He says. The young boy opens his eyes finally after a few moments.

Naruto: Smiles sleepily. "You are here" He mumbles and kiss the other soft lips.

Sasuke: Blush. Close his eyes softly. "You always do this weird thing" Mumbles against the other boy lips.

Naruto: "is call a kiss" He says and pulls away.

Sasuke; "kiss.." Mumbles.

Naruto: "hn..i saw the maid doing that to dad. I wanted to try and see what it feels like since then." Soft unconcerned tone. "You no like it?"

Sasuke: Silence. "I don't know" Blush softly.

* * *

That afternoon

Sasuke: "Night is falling. I should get going. Dad would scold me if I pass my curfew." Stands up ready to leave.

Naruto: "I should as well" Close book on his hand and stands up as well.

Sasuke: "I'll come tomo-" Sounds of people approaching.

Voices: "prince! Your highness! Are you here? Where are you?"

Naruto: Stunned. "Tomorrow. Here. Same time" He whispers and walks away.

* * *

Next day, Uchiha residence

Itachi: "where are you going?" Suspicious. Stares at the bag in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke: Picks up the bag. "Training"

Itachi: "Is there a need for a bag?" Even more suspicious.

Sasuke: "yes" Walks pass him.

Itachi: let it sly.

* * *

Forest

Sasuke: "I am here" Looks around but finds no one. "I wonder if he forgot." Waits for a while and leave.

* * *

Palace

Danzo: "As your guardian I cant allow for you to keep disappearing that way. Rumors have reached my ears that you are almost never in the palace during the morning. I demand an explanation for your actions young man." Angry.

Naruto: "Is it wrong for the prince to take walks around his own palace?" Annoyed at the interrogation.

Danzo: "No, it certainly isn't. But your behavior is very suspicious. Before you never even set foot outside your room or the library. Now you spend all time available outside palace do you explain this?" Pressing more for an answer.

Naruto: "I found a particular spot in the forest that it's much more suited for reading than the library"

Danzo: Suspicious. "I am afraid you'll have to find a nearer and safer place your highness."

Naruto: Stands up a bit angry. "Why?"

Danzo: "Cuz I am your guardian and I say so" No more room for arguments.

Naruto: "I will not accept such an excuse for an explanation!"

Danzo: glares. "you will accept my orders and that's the end of it. It's for your own well being" Leaves.

* * *

A few days later

Sasuke: "naruto, you are here! I thought you wouldn't come anymore. You didn't showed up for the past few days, I was so worry" Happy.

Naruto: Silence

Sasuke: "naruto? Is something wrong?" Worry.

Naruto: "I cant come here anymore…." Soft voice almost like a whisper.

Sasuke: "what? You cant? Why?" Sad.

Naruto: "Danzo…he ordered me not to. I cant disobey. Gome" Sad as well. Swallowing back his tears.

Sasuke: Places hand on Naruto's shoulder. "if you cant come, then I'll go see you instead." Serious tone. Smiles.

Naruto: Surprise. "It's dangerous. There is a lot of security. How are you going to make it pass the guards?"

Sasuke: Thinks for a bit. "I'll make it somehow. Believe in me" Grins.

Naruto: smiles. "alright"

* * *

A few nights later.

Sasuke: Finally made it to Naruto balcony. Picks the lock of the balcony windows and walks inside. Approach the boy bed and pulls off the blankets. Not there. Surprised.

Naruto: Points knife to Sasuke neck. "Who are you? How dare you enter the crown prince room without permission and like a thief. If you would not answer, I would call forth my guards. They are just standing outside this door" Dangerous voice yet almost like a whisper.

Sasuke: Laughs softly. "Calm down your highness, it's me."

Naruto: surprised. Pulls away. "Sasuke? Why? How did you-"

Sasuke: "Whata re you surprise about? I told you I would come. I gave the guards sme sleeping pills" Grins widely.

Naruto: Smiles. "That's real interesting.I never thought you would-" Voices and people approaching the room.

Sasuke: "what's going on?"

Naruto: "Someone is coming. They probably know you are here"

Sasuke: "That's impossible I made sure to be careful nto to be seen or anything"

Naruto: "I don't know but somehow they found out"

Danzo kicks the door open revealing the two children. "You, you.. how dare you enter his highness chambers this way?"

Naruto: Steps in front of Sasuke in a protective manner. "I let him in" Serious tone.

Danzo: "You let him in you are saying? Do you know how dangerous this is? Don't you understand the consequences of your own actions?" Anger and disbelieve.

Naruto: "I would assume the consequences, so let him leave." Determination.

Danzo: "that's a definite NO. The kid is coming with us. Guards, take him away from here"

Naruto: "No you cant!" Danzo slaps him across the face hard, making him fall on the floor and to one side.

Danzo: "Don't tell me what I can do and what I cannot. Take him away now" Angry.

Soldiers: Grabs Sasuke roughly.

A sudden hand of red chakra slaps the soldiers body against the wall.

Naruto: Changed into the one tail kyuubi. "I said leave him alone" Angry. Dangerous tone. Breaks the windows with a swift of his tail.

Danzo: Surprised. Clench his teeth and draws a symbol on the floor with his own blood"Retainer" Mumbles under his breath.

Naruto: Special made cage appears around him not letting him escape.

Danzo: Approaches him.

Sasuke: "Don't touch him" Tries to kick Danzo but is throw against the wall roughly losing consciousness.

Naruto: Growl angry finally going out of control, another two tails appearing. Suddenly more men burst inside the room.

Danzo: "hurry! Take that boy on the floor to the underground prison! You there stay with me and help me!"

Men: "yes sir!"

Danzo: Takes out a piece of paper from a scroll and draws a symbol on it. Quickly approaches Naruto but is slammed against the wall. Makes a replacement jutsu and appears behind Naruto. Sticks the small piece of paper on Naruto back before being slammed against another wall.

Naruto: Kyuubi slowly begins to fade, leaving an unconscious Naruto on the floor.

* * *

Underground prison

Sasuke: Chain on the wall, both wrists and ankles restrained by chains. Slowly begins to awake. "hng.." Blurry vision and a big headache.

Voices coming from near by.

Danzo: "he seems to be awake, bring the prince at once"

Men: "Yes sir"

Sasuke: "w..where am i? Hokage-sama…."

Danzo: "You are finally awake. I want you to tell me, what were you doing in the prince room? How did you two met? When?" Quickly questioning him in a serious tone.

Sasuke: "I am in no obligation to answer." Calm tone. Pulls on the chains. "What do you think you are doing? This is illegal…I haven't done anything to be ashamed of"

Danzo: "Do you call entering his highness room like a thief, nothing to be ashamed of? I can accuse you of trying to steal from his highness, and then you will be exile or even worse, executed" Smirks. "Still think you have no obligation of answering? How is your life for a reason?" Serious dangerous tone.

Naruto: "Sasuke!" Tries to run to him but the men hold him still.

Danzo: "your highness, I am glad you join us"

Naruto: "Leave him alone! He have nothing to do with this!" Angry.

Danzo: "That wont do your highness. If you promise to follow my every order from now on and never let this boy here ever again, then I might consider it"

Naruto: "I had enough! Let him go!"

Danzo: glares at Naruto. "Seems you don't quiet understand the position you are in right now your highness, let me make it clearer for you" Goes over to Sasuke and punch him hard on the stomach.

Sasuke: "GAH!" Lets out a horrible painful cry, tears running down his cheeks.

Naruto: horrified, cant move.

Danzo: Grabs Sasuke neck and slam him hard against the wall making his head bleed a bit. "Now do you understand your highness? If you refuse to accept my conditions, the boy will suffer the consequences" Tighten grip making Sasuke unable to breath.

Naruto: "I accept…I accept…so please…please stop…don't hurt him" Mumbles softly, bangs covering his eyes, tears running down his cheeks.

Danzo: "well said your highness." Places a hand on Sasuke forehead and mumbles something under his breath. Next thing you know, Sasuke is unconscious. Stares at the two men. "Bring him down and out of here" Men nod.

* * *

This is it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't too confusing. Review plz, it gives me inspiration. I'll upload as soon as possible.


End file.
